opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The Aftermath of Shuji and Kano's Clash! Sasagawa Kenshin Surrounded
The Earthshaking Pirates are about to leave the island where their captain, Kano, fought with the Mafia Pirates' captain, Shuji *They took a little break before getting to their ship *Kano is seen drinking orange juice from his gourd while the other crewmembers are doing random activities to relax *All of a sudden, Kano gets up and starts walking Crewmember:*concerned*Hey, captain, anything wrong? Kano:*dead serious face*I don't know. During my fight with Shuji I had this weird feeling that we're being watched by someone...someone else than you or the Mafia Pirates, and I actually felt a strange presence. Crewmember: Oh... Kano: And its happening right now as well. *Suddenly, a man, floating and that is wearing a black coat that covers his entire body and with a sword in his hand appears behind Kano, almost unnoticed Man:*smiles*I don't have to hide anymore now. Kano:*shocked*What the... *All the crewmembers of the Earthshaking Pirates dash towards the man Man:*calm voice*Stop. *Everyone suddenly stops moving Crewmember:*shocked*What...the...hell... Kano:*dead serious look*can't move their bodies? *The man slowly lands on the ground and faces Kano Kano:*sweating*Who the hell are you? Touma:*smiles*You can call me Touma, despite the fact thats not my name. Kano:*pissed off*WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? *Kano prepares to launch a punch at Touma, but once he sees Touma doesn't move a single muscle to block the incoming attack, he stops Kano:*pissed off*Damn it... Touma: I am here to stop you from doing something foolish. Kano:*surprised*What? What are you talking about? Touma:*shadowed eyes and smiling*You're the worst generation the Will of the D. had so far. Kano:*shocked*... Touma:*smiles*Do you really think you can acomplish what the others couldn't? Do you? Kano:*releasing his anger*SHUT UP!! *Kano finally attacks Touma, however, his punch gets easily blocked Touma: You realized I was stronger than you from the first second, so why did you bother to even try? I can kill your entire crew in an instant if I want to. *Touma swings his sword towards the Earthshaking Pirates with an incredible force, that blows the ground beneath them and hits them Kano:*shocked*GUUUUUUUUUUYS!! *Kano notices a few members of his crew that already got up Earthshaking Pirates: Don't worry captain! We're alright! Kano:*nervous look*guy...didn't aim to kill them...just to scare me...who the hell is he? Touma: However, I know you didn't plan on doing that alone. You need some help...don't you? Kano:*grinding his teeth*... Touma:*smiles*The help of four people...Jason L. Magnus, Sasagawa Kenshin, Zuberetsu Richard and Marcus, right? *Kano looks on the ground hopelessly Touma: All of them are very special...and can actually help you acomplish your goal. However, I will not let that happen. Like I said, all of them are very special and really powerful. However, the first one that I have to take out is clearly...Sasagawa Kenshin. Kano:*screaming as loud as he can*YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!! *Kano tries to punch Touma with all his strength, however, Touma suddenly vanishes Kano:*surprised*What the hell? Where is he? *The Earthshaking Pirates quickly come near their captain Crewmember: Captain...are you alright? Kano:*disappointed look*Yeah...but he escaped, dammit. Crewmember: But...I don't get it...why he came here and talked with you? To me it looked like he just told you his plans... Kano:*dead serious face*Since he's arrogant enough to think that even if we know his next move, we can't stop him. *Kano crackles his fists and finally puts his normal, excited smile on his face Kano:*large smile*He shouldn't understimate a D. though. He might be stronger than me, but thats not enough of a reason to make me go down!! I'M MARSHALL D. KANO!! *On another part of the world, on an island that looks like a giant fortress, inside a laboratory *A man with spiky green hair is seen looking at screen, on which he watches the fight between Marcus, Magnus, Richard and Marimo *Black Box:Sakagami Kenji, leader of the Six Star Gods Kenji:*smiles*How interesting. No matter how much I look at their powers, I can't really find their weakness. I guess there is really no other way, I have to analyze each their powers one by one. *A young man enters the room in which Kenji was watching the fight *Black Box:Uchu, member of the Six Star Gods Uchu:*serious face*Yeah, they're all very strong, but from what I know, you really need just one of them, don't you. Kenji:*smiles*Indeed...only one...Sasagawa Kenshin. With his Devil Fruit abilities, my plan will be completel and we'll be ready to make ourselves known to the world. *A tall and muscular man with a ripped shirt comes joins the two *Black Box:Ryota, member of the Six Star Gods Ryota:*serious face*You called? Kenji:*smiles*Yes, see this man? *Kenji points at Marimo on the screen Ryota: Yeah. Kenji: Capture him, alive. I repeat, alive. Ryota:*grins*Heh...why you chose exactly me if you want him alive? Kenji:*smiles*I have my reasons. *Ryota turns with his back the two, ready to leave Ryota: You'll have him there in a week. Kenji:*smiles*Good. *Ryota leaves the room Uchu: I don't understand, why you chose Ryota to go after him? *Another man suddenly comes in the room *Black Box:The Demon Hunter Eric Jason, ex-member of the Angel Demon Pirates Uchu:*a little bit surprised*Eh? Who are you? Kenji:*smiles*Don't worry, Uchu, I called him here. Jason? Jason: Yes? Kenji: We're gonna watch together the fight between Kenshin and Ryota. You have to get any possible weakness and hunt Sasagawa Kenshin down. Jason: Understood. Uchu:*serious face*Wait, but...what about Ryota? What is his role in this? Kenji: Ryota is one of the strongest fighters we have. In other words, he's gonna push Kenshin over his limits for sure, which means we're gonna be able to analyze every single part of Kenshin's power. Uchu: So...in other words...Ryota is only a tool in this, right? Kenji:*smiles*Exactly. So, Jason, you're quite familiar with this right? After all, you were part of the Angel Demon Pirates for a while. You were around the best such as Yomazu, Shaco, Kabuto or Shir. Jason: Yes. Uchu:*sweatdrops*He sure doesn't like to talk much. Kenji:*grins*Get your team ready for the hunt. *On another part of the world, in Mariejois, the new Commander in Chief, Shir, is seen standing a throne with a huge Marine cape on his back *A tall person is seen standing in front of him, with a maniac grin on his face *Black Box:The Hunter, mercenary Shir: You understood what your mission is, right? The Hunter:*maniac grin*Yes, to take down the man named Sasagawa Kenshin. Category:Blog posts